


Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Derek Isn't Straight, Derek mention, Dom/sub Undertones, Jogan mentions, M/M, Open Relationships, pre-established Larythe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Daltonverse Big Bang 2020 Day 23 - Party GamesThe Stuarts play seven minutes in heaven, and Bas is willing to share*.*Terms and conditions may apply.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi

Stuart House had been drinking all night following exams. Even their prefect had lost enough inhibition to be roped into a game of seven minutes in heaven. He hadn’t seemed to notice, however, that both his best friends were in the circle.

Julian, who was shamelessly participating, watched in amusement as Logan sat down cross-legged in the circle, across from where he was sitting in Sebastian’s lap between turns. Sebastian opted out of playing tonight, and instead had his arms wrapped around Julian, whispering things to his boyfriend from time to time with a mischievous glint in his eye. Derek was, of course, pretending he was drunker than he probably was to explain his involvement.

If Logan hadn’t considered the potential outcomes of Julian’s presence before his first bottle spin, he definitely realized once the bottle was pointed directly at him.

Julian locked eyes with his friend across the circle. Logan blinked away some of the haze, looking alarmed, but Julian just calmly smiled at him as he leaned back into his boyfriend in anticipation.

Sure enough, Sebastian leaned in, lips brushing against his ear, commanding softly. "You go in there and use that gorgeous mouth of yours to give him the  _ best _ damn blowjob of his life, kitten. But you better not come until we get back to my room later, understand?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

The other members of the circle had mixed reactions of shock and catcalls as Julian stood and offered his hand to Logan, who had yet to pick his jaw off the ground. He only took the offered help off the floor after Julian cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, “Well? Did you want to do this?”   
  
“Um. Yeah? Yes.”   
  
“Good. Come with me, you won’t regret it.”

No sooner had the closet door closed behind them then Julian had a still hesitant Logan pressed back against it, lips already moving against his best friend’s. When Logan’s mind finally caught up to what was happening, he pulled Julian closer to him and kissed him back just as eagerly. When his teeth grazed Julian’s lower lip, and his hands grabbed at his hips, pulling them flush together, Julian whined, feeling himself lose control just a bit.

Logan seemed to notice and take advantage of this, flipping them and pinning Julian against the door instead. As the blonde boy mouthed at Julian’s neck, he let loose a little more, moaning as he grinded against his friend. He knew he wasn’t allowed to come yet, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get a little carried away, right? He was at a very comfortable level of drunkenness, after all, pressed against the guy he’d been into for three years, with promise of much more than seven minutes from his loving boyfriend later in the night-  _ Oh, fuck. We only had seven minutes.  _ He suddenly remembered the rest of Sebastian’s command, and he pulled Logan away.

“While I’d love to keep doing this for a while, we only have five? Six minutes left? And I’ve got a goal to meet, babe. So.” He pressed a hand against Logan’s chest and backed him against the opposite wall, grinning at his compliance and the questioning look burning in those green eyes. “I need you like this again.”

Logan nodded, going along with it. “Okay. But what-  _ oh _ .”

Julian dropped to his knees, unfastening Logan’s jeans, as he looked up at Logan through his lashes. “This okay, Lo?”   
  
“Y-yeah. Jules…”   
  


Julian took Logan’s cock out and was pretty certain he heard gasps from both parties. It was a nice sight, but he thought it would be even nicer filling his mouth. He wasted no time getting his lips around it, and he smirked a bit as he heard the choked off moan from above him.  _ Best damn blowjob of his life, huh? Bas, that’s hardly a challenge… _ But as he took Logan in deeper and felt fingers sliding through his hair, he was reminded in the worst way that he had underestimated the other part of his boyfriend’s command.

“ _ Jules _ . That’s so good.”

While Julian had of course been turned on from making out with Logan, it was nothing compared to how affected he was getting hearing Logan’s praise, feeling his hands, and tasting his cock. Of course Sebastian would know what Julian’s affinity for going down on someone, and that someone being somebody Julian was attracted to, would do to him without being allowed to come indefinitely after.  _ Oh, fuck. _

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Julian.”

Deep groans and gasps kept falling from Logan’s lips, and Julian wished he could stay on his knees for hours drawing them out of him. But they only had minutes, and he needed to end his own torture soon anyway. He moaned and picked up the pace on his actions, doubling down on everything that made Logan’s hips stutter to try to bring him his release quickly.

“ _ Julian _ .  _ God,  _ you’re mouth’s always so pretty, but this is-  _ fuck _ .”

_ Oh my god _ . He didn’t know if Logan was always like this or if it was the alcohol, but it was so good that Julian thought it might kill him. He was certain he looked desperate at this point, taking Logan’s full length into his throat, sucking and still whimpering around him.

“Yes, Jules, oh my god. I’m-”

_ Oh thank god _ . Julian met his friend’s eyes once more in silent acknowledgement, and within moments, Julian was swallowing his cum. He dragged his lips back up his cock to clean off every last drop before sitting back on his heels for a moment, head still spinning with desire. Logan slumped down the wall a bit, catching his breath.

“...holy shit. How are you so good at that?” Logan panted, dazed. He looked down and their eyes met before Julian could look away and hide his desperation. “God, look at you...can I…?”

“No.” Julian’s eyes fluttered closed as he exhaled with all the self-restraint he could manage. He checked his phone. “Less than two minutes. You just stay here and collect yourself.”

“But two minutes? I could-”   
  
“No, Lo. It’s okay, I just can’t stay.” He stood carefully, taking more steadying breaths and trying to calm his aching arousal. He smiled gently at Logan's look of concern. "It's not you, I promise. Just not tonight."

Logan nodded slowly, still processing everything that just happened to him through the haze of drinking and orgasming. “Maybe next time?”   
  
Julian laughed. “Yeah, Logan. Next time sounds good.” And he winked as coolly as he could before slipping out the door.

As much as he wished he could summon his award winning acting skills to continue playing it off, he was still royally fucked from the moment he locked eyes with Sebastian, smirking from their spot across the room. Julian was too distracted to even notice how anyone else in the room reacted to the state of his hair, lips, or what was surely obvious arousal. He only dutifully returned to his place in his boyfriend’s lap, gasping as arms wound around his waist and across his chest again. Lips returned to his ear. “Good boy."

  
Julian whimpered, shifting against his boyfriend impatiently. Sebastian hushed him, but only intensified his need when he slid a hand to his thigh and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. "You know I'll take care of you, baby. But I think we should stay for at  _ least _ one more round, don’t you, kitten?”


End file.
